


Der Polizist und die Krankenschwester

by SchmokSchmok



Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Weil Melissa ein bisschen Ruhe und Sanftheit verdient hat.
Relationships: Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905484





	Der Polizist und die Krankenschwester

Keiner von ihnen hatte vor, auf diesem Schulball als freiwillige Hilskraft Zeit zu verbringen und sich zu langweilen. (Ja, irgendwann geht sogar ihnen der Gesprächsstoff aus und ihr Kinder sind schon vor einer Weile nach Hause gegangen, weil auch sie keine Lust auf dieses Spektakel mehr haben.)

Und weil ihm nichts Besseres einfällt, steht er auf und verbeugt sich vor ihr, greift ihr Hand und platziert einen Kuss auf dieser. (Natürlich berührt er ihre Haut dabei nicht, das gehört sich ja auch nicht.) Dann fordert er sie zum Tanzen auf, weil jede Frau, die tanzen möchte, es verdient hat, tanzen zu dürfen.

Er lächelt sie an und denkt sich, dass er so froh ist, sie zu haben (und durch sie auch Scott, den Stiles braucht wie die Luft zum Atmen) und dass er sich keine bessere Ersatzmutter für Stiles wünschen könnte und keine bessere Freundin für sich.


End file.
